1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, such as a capacitor or the like, that is formed in a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-19598 (JP 2005-19598 A) describes a capacitor that accumulates charge in a semiconductor layer that is separated by a capacitance insulating film. In order to increase the capacitance of the capacitor without increasing the area that the capacitor takes up in the plane area of a semiconductor substrate, JP 2005-19598 A provides a portion that accumulates charge in the depth direction of the semiconductor substrate.
In a capacitor that accumulates charge in a semiconductor layer separated by a capacitance insulating film as in JP 2005-19598 A, the constructions of the capacitance insulating film, the semiconductor film, etc., need to be made into thin-film constructions in order to further reduce the size of the capacitor and increase the capacity thereof. However, if the construction becomes thin, defects in the insulating film and/or the semiconductor layer becomes more likely to occur. Thus, it is not easy to obtain a small-size and high-capacity capacitor.